nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuga Valeris
"Do not presume to backtalk '''me', human. You will find I am most unpleasant when lesser creatures fail to know their place."'' -Admiraless Yuga Valeris, to Captain Narin Rollins-Kelly Introduction Admiraless '''Yuga Valeris '''is a Utannic military commander, serving as an Admiral in the Utannic Grand Navy and during the Utannic invasion of Sol, as the warden and campaign leader of the Americas. The sister of the heir of House Valeris, Fyra Valeris, she is also considered a highly important figure in the royalty of the Utannic Matriarchies. Background Born the fourth and youngest child of Lady Purtance Valeris on the Valeris core world of Janen, Yuga was brought up in great nobility, considering House Valeris' status as one of the largest and most esteemed of the Utannic Great Houses. However, despite her great privilege (which eventually led her to leadership within the Grand Navy), Yuga was never satisfied with being the "second-in-line" (considering Lady Purtance's first daughter died during childbirth, and her second child was a boy, disqualifying him from the line of succession while there were still capable girls) to her sister Fyra, who she often considered to be the "favorite". Her whole life was shrouded in envy of her sister, and she always held a deep contempt for her, despite the fact that Fyra always loved and respected her little sister. Yuga was never above using this to her advantage, however, and often manipulated Fyra's good-nature to get her way. The most notable (and fateful) instance was when Yuga's fleet detected and intercepted the Voyager II spacecraft in interstellar space in 2157, and read a hidden message within the Golden Record from an Archaelect there. Since the Utan regarded the ancient Archaelects as the superweapons that could tip the balance in the fabled Infinity War, Yuga convinced Fyra to petition their grandmother, the head of House Valeris, to fund and support a military expedition to the solar system, headed by Fyra and Yuga. Here, Yuga planned to garner support among the Utan for acquiring an Archaelect, while Fyra would die in a "tragic accident" during the war, leaving Yuga the heir of House Valeris. It is also rumored that Yuga had an affair with Vaasi Idris at one point, a male member of the minor Valeris vassal House Idris and a commander of Lady Fyra's ground forces. In Utannic culture, female-male relationships exist solely to produce children, with the female class expected to have other female lovers to satisfy romantic and sexual needs. Males, on the other hand, are expected to remain celibate. If these rumors were true, they would have ceased relations by the invasion of Sol, as by this point, they seem to despise one another. Invasion of Sol wip Personality Hot-headed, violent, manipulative, condescending and with a disdain of the word "no", Yuga is exactly like her upbringing would suggest; a brat with a simplistic view of the galaxy. To top off the "spoiled rich kid" mentality, her position as Admiraless was acquired through her birth, not due to any military prowess. As such, her competence as a commander is questionable, and the few times she did decide to take direct command, her blunders costed her dearly, such as allowing all of the docked Asimovs at Nellis ASFB to escape because she saw The Hub as the more valuable target. While fancying herself a master of intrigue, she never accounts for the fact that the only people she ever truly got the better of were underlings who would never defy her in the first place and her sister, who would make conceits just for the purpose of pleasing her. Her primary foe, Empress McKenzy Tandi, outwitted her on every level, even to the point where Tandi (Yuga's "prisoner") arranged for the Imperial Military to continue to be secretly commanded from New Rome, giving the armies out in the field (who were still fighting Yuga's forces) a clear command and communications structure. This allowed for Yuga's swift defeat in North America, and allowed the Empire to provide desperately-needed reinforcements to the east, who were fighting the much more capable General Idris. Unsurprisingly, Yuga is extremely arrogant, and truly believes that none are her match in any field. This extends racially as well, since she especially holds disdain for non-Utannic races, even her own Seldik and Zang'Tzk troops, whom she often blames for failures in the land war (despite the fact that the Seldik and Zang'Tzk had won many, many more engagements against the humans than the Utannic troops had). Humans in-particular she hated the most after several months into the invasion, presumably because they had proven much more difficult to subjugate than she imagined and made her face the very real threat that she might have had to return home empty-handed. She had even dropped her original plans to enslave the humans and make them the Utan's newest soldier race and began campaigns of wholesale genocide near the end of the war. Category:Characters